


【生贺】lumos

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: —·—·—·—·—·—·写在前边·—·—·—·—·—·—首先祝咱们剛老师40岁生日快乐!左耳早日痊愈!本文偏现实向大概是一些一年前发生的事情在此提醒同人只是对他们的二次创作所有情节都来自我的脑洞源于现实 联系现实 但不是现实只能够代表我自己的想法所以请勿十分以及非常zqsg地和真人挂钩(虽然听起来很矛盾)总之就是我的乌托邦里这两个人的故事很雷很bug且文笔极菜阅读过程中如有不适请及时退出当然也欢迎来交流但还请高抬贵手不要骂得太难听*lumos是HP里的一句咒语 “荧光闪烁”





	【生贺】lumos

**Author's Note:**

> —·—·—·—·—·—·写在前边·—·—·—·—·—·—
> 
> 首先祝咱们剛老师40岁生日快乐!左耳早日痊愈!
> 
> 本文偏现实向  
> 大概是一些一年前发生的事情  
> 在此提醒  
> 同人只是对他们的二次创作  
> 所有情节都来自我的脑洞  
> 源于现实 联系现实 但不是现实  
> 只能够代表我自己的想法  
> 所以请勿十分以及非常zqsg地和真人挂钩  
> (虽然听起来很矛盾)  
> 总之就是我的乌托邦里这两个人的故事  
> 很雷很bug且文笔极菜  
> 阅读过程中如有不适请及时退出  
> 当然也欢迎来交流  
> 但还请高抬贵手不要骂得太难听
> 
> *lumos是HP里的一句咒语 “荧光闪烁”

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·正文—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

 

1.

“真是不好意思…走廊的灯每次都是剛桑来关…”

“所以就说可能我戴个手套更安全，因为你看，开关上有很多都是我的指纹吧，万一有不法分子要害我，现在都可以直接就提取下来…说不定下次见我，就是‘SHOCK——当红杰尼斯偶像犯下滔天罪行’什么的……”

那家伙又在跑火车了。

堂本光一甚至都不需要抬起眼睛，用余光去瞥一眼他的同事，那个一手叉腰一手摸上小圆脸，皱着眉头抬脸和工作人员们胡吣的形象，就可以十分生动形象地跃然脑海。故意嘟起来的三角小嘴，轻易就走漏了本质里的可爱与风趣。

他这么多年也没搞明白，这个人是怎么做到胡说八道，又一本正经的。

实在是狡猾。

 

工作人员走后，两间打通的休息室回归安静。剛那边的电视里放着搞笑节目，但声音很小，就算是大笑也不真切。他低头盯着报纸，虽然赛季结束没多久，但已经鲜少有媒体还会报道些什么。所以整张页面除了那一部分，再没有看过其它。

“nobu君是不是傻…”

剛在看电视，声音里带着笑意，细细软软，好像他手中的发丝。一听就知道那个人微笑的表情肯定是淡淡的，也一定还咬着嘴唇憋着。

他已经梳起上半部头发分挽成一个髻子，现在又拉扯着剩下的在编辫子。左耳面朝自己，上边有一部分地方施了粉底，虽然已经为出演节目减少了几次治疗，颜色淡了些，可还是有些痕迹。

同为紫色，却是不是很好看的那种。

 

堂本光一突然觉得整个房间都在以那点紫色为中心，开始变成漩涡状。偌大的三维空间发生了扭曲，让人眩晕，好像有一个黑洞在吸引、撕扯。慌张感从腰间向上蔓延到头皮，无数根针刺一般麻痹了身体，意识渐渐抽离，说不出来的奇怪。

“奔驰今年又是冠军。”

开口的瞬间大脑是空的，也不知道触动了哪个反射弧，大概是急于想说些什么，这才激起最本能的反应。他像飘上天空的氢气球，盼望一丝挽留。

“诶——什么？”

意识好像落地了，可他差点忘记，这样说话剛听不清。

 

桌面上放着一个精致的草莓蛋糕，剛还在问要不要吃，可他却起身径直走了出去。

 

“什么嘛…怪欧桑……”

还没听清问题，还没给出答案，莫名恼怒的模样让堂本刚突然就没了食欲，那可是经纪人好不容易买来的季节限定品。

不过他最后还是决定吃比较重要 ——“你不吃我一个人吃!”小圆脸鼓鼓的，剛叉下几乎四分之一塞进嘴，还没仔细咀嚼又赌气一般的塞进了第二口，第三口。

 

最讨厌冷暴力了，尤其是被光一。

 

2.

你知道，这个世界上再怎么成熟稳重的人，也会有慌张和不安的时候。感情再怎么稳定，也不是完全没有振动频率。

 

3.

“最近怎么样？”敢从身后趴上堂本光一肩膀的，除了堂本刚，也就西川贵教了。“真的就没什么见效快的办法吗？”

“不知道…”

“光一——”西川就着这个姿势，把他的身子拧过来面向自己，“你不会慌了吧。”  
“你”这个字很用力，西川揽上对方的肩，肌肉群跳动想要传递一些力量，“吃得苦中苦，老天爷一定会善待他的，我们也是。”

 

“呜哇你们两个好恶心，两个肌肉男搂在一起好恶心~……”

高桥南从后边跑过来，故意很嫌弃地说了几句。据说最近谈恋爱了，这么看起来，总觉得比起早些年那个总监督的模样又成熟许多。她快步走到前方高见泽桑和堂本刚的身边说话去了。

堂本光一细心地发现，剛自己编好的辫子又被拆了，向来声调高的女孩也刻意压低了嗓音。结果却换来了堂本刚“诶？你说什么我听不清——”的回应，几个人笑着打闹在一起。

 

这种时候就给他一种——现状看起来其实也没有特别特别糟糕到的错觉。

毕竟一切都保持原样才是最好的。

 

“录节目了，你可别哭啊，这大过年的。”

希望是上帝他老人家手抖失误了，总有一天会发现的吧。

堂本光一打心眼里渴望极了。

 

4.

人到底为什么会遭罪呢。

可转念一想，就连最专业的医生，都无法对病因下一个绝对定论，那像人生这种话题，谁又来给他答案。

 

 

5.

“TSU—YO—SHI——！”

年末的音乐番组，这里的后台可不比每一年的J跨要简单到哪里去，整个电视台人山人海。堂本刚一个人坐在待机室里，周围有几个后辈。向他走来的正是刚才想去拜访，却因为忙碌的彩排而抽不出身的中居正广。

“中居前辈~”

“最近怎么样？”茶色头发的男人一手拉着堂本刚的手臂，一手抚上他的后脑笑着说。

“嗯…不想骗您……听力的话…确实没有什么太多的好转……不过自己也在慢慢学着和疾病相处，所以从另一个层面来说也就是好转了吧。”  
其实只是想让关心自己的人放心，真要问他实际上有没有做到，那大概还是没有的，或者说正在进行中。可是这样说出来，好像也给自己确定了一个目标。

“你会这么想真的是长大了啊——”中居拍了拍他的胳膊，眼角渐渐泛红。“虽然这么多年一直看着你们，总感慨KinKi都长这么大了，但是到现在才觉得你们是真的——真的——真的——长大了…”

“都是快40岁的人了…”剛的泪水也快要夺眶而出。从小就以大人的姿态关照他们，支持他们，中居前辈是人生中亦师亦友的珍贵伙伴，能够与他相识的福气不可多求，“前辈您别哭……”

“不说这个了，光一那家伙去哪了？”

“他服装有点问题，临时去改了。”

“我也是啊！”前辈向他展示了一下自己的西装袖口，本应严丝合缝的袖口，布料居然是敞开的，还带着很多线头。“我就说呢，经纪人和我说服装师被临时喊走了，原来是那家伙吗——”

“那您快点去缝缝，实在没人我来也可以。”  
他回握前辈的手，想让自家经纪人带他去找服装师。

“没事啦没事啦，我现在就去。你们两…没什么吧？”中居的眼神里有些担忧，“虽然我相信你们，但还是要问问。”

“好像变了…又好像没变吧……？”

“要好好的——我相信你们！”

堂本刚目送着他离开的身影，一路走过去和其他艺人打招呼开玩笑，一切大概都没有变吧。

 

就是这样温柔的人们啊，将他从无尽的黑暗里，拖拽到光明的所在。

 

6.

剛桑的左耳听不见了。

 

堂本光一是被自家经纪人电话告知这件事的，听筒传来年轻人急促又慌张的声音，正如同这夏季闷热的夜晚，人们拒绝暴雨却又亟待清凉。然而盛夏之际，迎接他们的只有被蒸腾的水雾，如迷雾锁住海市蜃楼。

心脏浸得湿漉漉，电磁微波似乎趁机钻进了去，开始加热，水分流失，接而有一团火越烧越旺。

 

拍摄结束后自己没打招呼就先离开了，坐上车后听到两位经纪人打电话互通情报，剛还开玩笑抱怨自己没有等他什么的。现在突然就说听不见了？

怎么可能。

 

他们急忙赶到医院，转角过去看到治疗室的门开着，剛就坐在病床上抬头听医生说着什么，眼睑温柔地闭合又张开，像蝉翼细微的扇动。他穿了件淡粉色的短袖，几乎和他的皮肤成为一体，长发扎成一束安静待在秀颀的玉颈旁边。小圆脸映着头顶的光，整个人透出蔷薇花一般柔软的芳香。

那么的清澈。

 

鼻腔立刻钻出了酸意，谁说的存在即合理，让他来看看，这就是不合理。

 

剛看起来很疲累，但向下的嘴角在看到他的瞬间微微上扬。微小的电流在脑内飞速传递着信号，副交感神经发出指令促使泪腺收缩，泪水一下就从眼角涌了出来。

这一切都发生在瞬间。

 

年轻的经纪人递上一张纸巾，沉重地拍了拍光一的肩膀，说：“我会一直和两位在一起的。”

 

7.

住院的第一晚光一说什么也要陪他，医院很贴心地安排了靠近角落的独间，距离医师们的办公室也不远。

此刻已是寂静的夜半，花朵睡了，树叶睡了，云朵也睡了。只有他堂本刚醒着，夜越深，越清醒。清醒如海上升起的盈月，似深空中划过的流星。窗外的花园里有小虫低声鸣唱，那原本是独具夏季特色的，在他看来，却一声声叫得那月光更惨淡了。

他睁大眼睛盯着天花板发呆，光一就在脚下的那张沙发上。

突然他听到光一起身了，条件反射地闭上眼装睡。脚步声来到身边，那个人大概是坐在了床边的椅子上。随后又是揉乱头发的声音，还有惆怅的叹息。

 

光一坐了好长时间，剛真的浅浅的睡着了，直到被他进洗手间的动静吵醒，吸鼻子和擤鼻涕的声音从里边传出来。

那家伙哭了吗？好像一来医院就哭了，但是当时情况有些混乱，自己又去做了其他检查，等再回来时也没注意。

想到这里心里像榨柠檬汁儿一样酸酸的，眼泪也流了下来，他趁光一还没出来前把被子蒙在脑袋上，却没想到立刻就被发现了。

 

“tsuyo…还没睡着吗？”

整个房间里只有闷在被子里的，突然压抑不住的抽泣声。他想如果自己不给予回应的话，那么光一也会因为不想打扰他而不再坚持什么。

可没想到的是，堂本光一挤上了小小的病床，从身后将他拥入了怀里，原本就颤抖的身体抖动得更加厉害了。

 

堂本光一想把被子扯下来，被堂本刚一把拽住，“别…”哭腔使嗓音沙哑，那声音犹如一阵寒风，裹挟着石子和沙粒，紧贴着地面呼啸而过。

可堂本光一那会同意，他的力气大多了，不由分说就把攥着被角的手掰开，将人从被窝里捞了出来。

 

枕头上有一小块地方颜色更深，鬓角的发丝也已湿透，脸上淌着泪，就这么一滴滴流进了光一的心里。替他拭去泪珠，再流下来。泛白的唇颤抖，鼻尖像雪地里的红梅。

“都四十岁的人了，还哭…”说话的人是堂本刚，他看着光一肿起来的眼睛，自己哭得梨花带雨。

 

他们已经过了相互抱头痛哭的年纪，可谁让黑暗里爬出了一只恶魔、一个没有感情的刽子手，罪恶地举起闪着青光的利刃，腰斩了这么多年辛苦织造起来的坚韧。

冰冷的，面目狰狞的，痛苦到只能通过无声的哀嚎来宣泄的。

他们像许多年前那样紧紧抱住对方，不说话，但却可以读懂彼此的眼神与泪水。

 

“在我心里你永远17岁…”可他还能感受到来自光一的温度，唇代替手将腥咸的泪一一吻走，“我在，别怕……”

 

这个场景，好像在梦里出现过。

 

8.

我的世界从来都不需要大片火光来照亮。

你在，哪怕只是荧光微微闪烁，我就有了勇气继续前行。

 

9.

堂本光一驯化了对任何事物的欲望，除了对堂本刚。

堂本刚是一个擅长抽丝剥茧的人，他在时间的流逝里不断变化，外表也好内心也罢。删繁就简，剔除不属于自己的，变成一个越发纯净独立的内核。即便漫天黄沙，他也可以纤尘不染。  
于是总会勾起人的一种病态心理，无意识中想要看物极必反的落差。

想看他白皙的皮肤泛起绯红，精致的锁骨划过汗珠，灵动的眼底也再无清冽，只有沉浮于情潮之海的迷失。

而这一切的起因，都要来源于自己，也只能来源于自己。

 

两个人明明都知道现状不算好，还是没忍住，干柴烈火地抱着滚上了床。

“疼——”

这是自生病以来，堂本光一第三次从他的身体里退出。做过几次，虽然无大碍的次数占上风，但这样屈指可数的状况也是真的让人自责心疼。身下那处还高昂挺立着，床上的人却紧紧皱起了眉头，谁都没有心情去照顾生理上的感受了。

堂本刚向后倒下去，轰鸣声逐渐消散，不一会儿就满头是汗，光一已经拿了药来。一杯温水下肚，大脑里震动不断的发条终于停止动作，不知道起作用的到底是药片还是心理。

“你先休息吧……”

堂本光一离开房间，浴室响起了水声，剛看了眼时间，22点不到。自己的确需要很好的休息，可当与爱人的情事也变为累赘的时候——悲伤就像那满地的月光，谁也没有办法把脚印留在其上。

 

10.

当光一再次回到卧室的时候，床上是空的，也没有开灯。堂本刚裹着一条毯子，抱着膝盖坐在飘窗上发呆，长发遮挡住侧脸，周身透着银色的水光。

“有一种鸥类鸟叫做遗鸥，它是最后被发现的一种鸥鸟，人类觉得差点把它忘了，所以取名为遗鸥，遗忘之鸥。”

剛悠悠说到，并没有看向他，可他却无法将视线从剛的身上移开。

“一开始…觉得我会慢慢变成一只遗鸥，但是又想到它再怎么被遗忘，最后还是被发现了。”

剛这副模样像极了辉夜姬，眉头也正似这如水的月色波澜不惊。

 

堂本光一身上只围了条浴巾，从房间的暗处走进月光里，自然的光线勾勒出充满男性荷尔蒙的线条，恰到好处的肌肉也投射出极具美感的阴影，宛若一尊能工巧匠们悉心打造的雕塑在行走。他俯身弯腰，手臂穿过剛的后背和腿弯将他抱起，颇为情趣地、优雅地，原地转了一个圈，好像有看不见的衣摆会扬起一个完整的圆。

“‘公主大人’…和我一起，留在这人间吧……”轻快的声音和脚步，完全看不出来刚才发生过一件很尴尬的事情。

“快去把衣服穿上…”或许是因为才经历过一场“劫难”，他说起话来带着懒散和无力，手臂自然而然环上光一的脖颈，脑袋歪倒在厚实的肩上，蹭了蹭。

“衣服哪有你暖和——”说完就把人轻柔地放在了床上，欺身压了上去。堂本刚做样子推了一下，他纹丝不动，“你好像刚晒过的棉被，可现在是晚上诶～”

堂本光一没有忘记，月亮的光辉也是来自太阳。

“要喘不过气了…”

光一还是不动。

“唔…欧桑——”伸手撸了一下大猫脑袋顶的毛，这才感觉光一向左边挪了几寸，开始嘬吻那只耳朵。

“你说你说——我要是每天都对着它说一句‘我爱你’，它会不会觉得我烦，然后‘哎呀哎呀~我知道了’，结果就听见了。”堂本光一突然起身对他说，身上的重量才轻了没两秒，又压了下来，低沉的嗓音响起，“我爱你哟——”

 

听到了，是左耳。

 

“神经病…”

“一次会不会太少，那就五次？”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱——”

“光一——”堂本刚突然叫住他。

“怎么了？”

“对不起。”

“我爱你。”

 

 

11.

夏季果然还要依赖空调呢。

但就这样穿插着炎热与冷酷，把你我的故事写成一首关于爱的歌。

同一个夜晚，别人家的烟花很美，自己家的灯光很美。

天下就没有偶然，那不过是化了妆的、戴了面具的必然。

 

12.

堂本光一在盥洗台上铺了层厚厚的干浴巾，将堂本刚从浴缸里抱出来放在上边，再给他披上浴巾，象征性地揉了两下之后开始收拾地面。

好像伺候豌豆公主一样，堂本刚想，紧接着就感觉到屁股底下好像真的有个东西硌着，他伸手摸了一下，什么都没有，看来是心理作用。

 

并没有多么宽敞的空间里，只有浴巾与头发摩擦的沙沙声，和拖地的声音。

其实是安静的，这些声音都是生活，对他们来说平常到可以忽略。

 

堂本光一此刻正踩在自己极为讨厌的，洗完澡后的浴室地面上。堂本刚趁他走过来时，伸出脚踩了一下那个人没什么厚实感的屁股。

光一停了动作抬头看他，嘴角有一丝憋笑，小俏皮鬼。

“再给你买一双浴室拖鞋吧——打扫专门用拖鞋。”他腿脚并用，继续去触碰光一的身体，好像猫咪在踩奶。

“那得一次性的才行。”

“你还是光脚吧…”

拖地的动作没有一点有趣的地方，堂本光一像个没有感情的机器人。可堂本刚却觉得可爱极了，他喜欢这样舒适的生活感，即使一句话都不说也不会显得尴尬。

等光一收拾到脚下的那一片时，他便毫不犹豫地伸出两条腿钩住了对方的窄腰，将他整个人用腿拉过来再抱住。让垂着脑袋，拿脸蛋儿蹭光一腰上的皮肤。

 

堂本光一叹了一口气，放下手中的拖把，任由剛圈着自己。他稍微侧身去洗了手，接过剛手里的浴巾给他擦头发。

擦着擦着就停了手，光一的双臂环绕着将剛抱进了怀里。突然的动作让堂本刚有些反应不及，原本还搭在腰上的腿也慢慢落下去。

 

“我一直在想我为什么这么喜欢你。”  
堂本光一抚摸上怀里那个白团子的后背，他甚至曾经怀疑过，这个人是不是根本就不会衰老。可每当自己这么说的时候，也一定会被他反击，“你不也是吗？”  
皮肤比过牛奶的光滑白嫩，富有弹性。他有幻想过，如果自己可以变小，那剛的身体一定可以当蹦床来玩。这是没有告诉过对方的小秘密，就让他自己一个人乐着吧。  
棕色的长发映衬着，美得不可方物，哪里看得出来这其实是个奔四的大叔。可那些难忍的伤痛，却并不会看在他是个神仙的份儿上，就愿意主动减轻。  
“你的身体，你的灵魂，没有哪一个不吸引我。”

“我是不是很狡猾？”没有光一预期中的害羞，堂本刚的声音听起来居然一点也不坚强。  
“仗着光一喜欢我，就可以占尽你的好，还一副我们都懂所以不用说的样子。其实并没有特别糟糕，有这么多人关心我，也不是走投无路，但我还是卑鄙的渴望你关心我……”  
他摇摇头示意堂本光一不要打断。  
”现在也是，我知道说这些是对感情不自信的表现，也会让你难过，但我还是说出来了，很自私吧，土下座跟你道歉也不能弥补回来这些。”

人总是会因为担心伤害到别人而选择逃避，他明明知道更好的办法是在一起，还是说出了这些不负责的话。矛盾激化，像一脚踩上了所有的地雷，各种问题连锁出现，使他的思维变得一团乱麻。

堂本刚深深吸了一口气，好像下定了什么决心一般开口，“你还是出于责任才想保护我的吧，所以说这种事情最不需要了，光一已经陪我这么多年了，我也不是没受过伤，早都习惯了…所以………”

他知道主动推开光一就是自己给自己判死刑，所以他举起言语的利刃。  
因为相信意识先于物质存在，所以当他消磨掉所有思想的时候，放弃所有的希望的时候，与谁在一起，如何度过此生，都变得毫无意义。可同时他也卑微地拜托自己不要这么早就绝望，他在边缘试探两人的内心到底什么最重要。  
再懦弱一点好了，既然我害怕这个答案，那就都交给你来决定吧。

 

堂本光一觉得自己好像被扔在了摩天大楼的最顶层，脑袋晕晕乎乎，身体也因为巨大的风力而产生可怕的摆幅。  
“我…什么让你这么没有安全感呢？”低沉的声音里仿佛结了霜，他爱到茫然无措，爱到化为尘埃。  
可他也从不撒谎，“我确实思考过这些，最后发现事实并不是这样。我所做的一切，都只因为这个人是你。所以并不是责任不责任的问题，是因为你已经在我的整个人生里安了家，我们早就不是单独的个人了，丢下你的话，也就是丢下我自己。”

堂本刚原本以为自己会害怕听到光一的想法，他担心那些温柔的回应会像大海一样吞没自己。可他忘了，自己正是一条鱼。

“Show must go on…不是吗…”

他与剛恰好相反，这是他贯彻一生的信念，与物质无关。他存在，循着这个初心，人生的一切早就囊括堂本刚。他不存在，这个真理也依然不会失效。

 

带着满腔的柔情，吻上还沾着未擦干的水的白皙后颈，那里包裹着白色的奶油，吻下去会有蓬松的香味沿唇形散开。像断了弦的珍珠，泪滴一颗颗流淌过那些彼此相伴的记忆，最终落入了心间。

 

“我爱的是你，不管看起来是好的坏的，只要是你的。”他把剛从身上扒下来，大眼睛红得像只小白兔，嘴角瘪着，轻微的抽动告诉光一他正在极力压抑自己的情绪，总被嫌弃不好收拾的长发，此刻更是无限的乖巧可怜。“所以我们不要推开对方……在一起……永远…”

堂本刚犹如一颗透明的露水，折射着清晨凄冷的微光。光一伸手点了点那几乎可以与小丑并论的鼻尖尖，爱怜就从皮肤与指腹相接触的地方晕染开来，灵魂如沐春风。

 

“我很差劲，你生病了我很难过，一想到你要依靠我我又浑身都是劲儿……可是我也害怕，因为其实我没有看起来那么坚强…”光一抱紧了他，像抱紧了这个世界上最珍贵的宝藏，“你也要爱你自己…比我爱你还要爱你自己……我们一起…”

向来稳重沉默的光一抱着他抽泣，一字一句带着温度，拨动他的心弦，乱糟糟的思绪也被手指轻柔地理顺。

谁说爱不是万物之源呢。

 

看吧，生活真的没有看起来那么糟糕。  
你或许没有想象中的那么坚强，但同样也没有那么软弱。

 

13.

“今天感觉怎么样？”

堂本光一抬头看到休息室的那头，堂本刚这才放下手中的吹风机，自家经纪人就笑眯眯地递上一瓶可乐，很是殷勤。半干的头发毛茸茸的，要是在家里的话自己绝对会跑过去抱住那个人，然后蹭鬓角蹭到脸颊发烫。

同事惹人疼这点他向来明白，可如果疼他的人尽是些这样——爱套近乎又敢不说敬语的小年轻的话…

 

“不舒服是肯定的，但我差不多知道怎么去调整了。”剛抬头用上目线看着年轻人，堂本光一坐不住了。

“演唱会期间少喝点冰的。”他在没有人注意到的情况下从背后“飘”了过来，吐出这凉凉的一口气，小伙子被吓得一哆嗦。

“光一桑不也喝的冰可乐吗…”年轻人不怕死地问到，没有看到另一位经纪人大叔在身后偷笑。

“我没喝。”

“明明就有喝啊——”

瞥到那张冷峻的脸上一闪而过的狡黠，剛假装着搓了几下发梢，极力憋笑。小伙子非要争个一二，而当事人早在他找到空瓶之前就跑路了。

“习惯就好。”

年轻人愣了一下，随后也笑了，“和KinKi桑一起工作是件可以感受幸福的事。”

剛笑得露出了小虎牙，“他有问过你什么时候辞职吗？”

“见面第一天就问了！！！”

“其实他是想让你多干几天才这么说的。”

他难以置信地长大了嘴，“感觉…光一桑需要时刻把您带在身边当翻译……”

“很别扭的欧桑吧~但是也超级可爱。”剛望向光一离开的方向，柔和的表情里满是安定与无畏。

 

他突然就明白了，为什么这两个人会如此闪耀，如此般配。

他们都是普通人，他们也都会经历他们所不愿意的人生。也许他们无法抵抗，但只要在这些经历中，有一个愿意为之付出的人存在，那么在这大大的懦弱中，就可以找出1%的坚强，然后继续走下去。

如同刺出钢针顶住呼啸而来的坦克，这是他们仅有的坚强，细微渺小，但无比的锋利。

所以他们一路相互扶持，永不言败。内心柔软，但为了自己的坚持，豁出性命的坚硬如铁。

 

一切的形式早已是画蛇添足，有一颗虔诚的初心，结果自然也同样。

 

这让他觉得平凡的自己，也可以昂首挺胸，奋力地存活于这个世上。

 

14.

年关将近，各地巨蛋的休息室里轮番飘起了草莓硬糖的味道。

 

化妆镜里有个粉色的东西一闪而过，光一觉得很眼熟，他转过身直接拿来剛放下的钱夹，打开发现那是他买给他的糖，但只是空空的聚丙烯包装袋，还有些糖上裹的粉末掉在了钱夹里，福泽谕吉大人也像喷了小女生的香水儿。

“你怎么不扔垃圾？”他取出那个粉色的玩意儿，向堂本刚晃。

“你管你自己买的糖叫垃圾？”

“这不是吃完了吗…还留着干嘛？”

堂本刚对着镜子画眼线，没有回答，他继续说到。

“想吃以后再买嘛，这个放时间久了最后还不是会扔掉。”说完立刻就觉得自己又词不达意了，可想再解释却笨拙的不知道该说什么好，于是捏着糖纸发呆。

“那你帮我扔掉好了。”

他抬头看着一脸淡然的堂本刚，又将糖纸塞了回去。“我没有别的意思…以后也会一直给你买糖的。”鼓起的脸蛋好像带了点小脾气，光一很小声的说着。

“小学生一样…”堂本刚忍俊不禁。

他只当剛又是在日常嫌弃自己了，不过他最乐意的就是被喜欢的人说像小孩儿了。自己一个人默默开心了一下，正准备转身的时候却被一把拉住，坐在椅子上的剛矮了很多，扬起头有些费力的看着自己，一只眼睛已经画好了眼线，另一只眼还没有。高挺的鼻梁形成自然的分界线，一半清纯一般魅惑。

被盯着看了一会儿，就在他脸红到想问到底要干嘛的时候，剛起身了，将他推着靠在了背后的墙上。小圆脸慢慢靠近，随后闭上了眼睛，伸出舌尖舔吻自己。

他想伸手托住剛的脖颈，恰巧这时有人敲响了休息室的门。慌忙分开之际，光一的膝盖磕上了桌角，疼得龇牙咧嘴嘶嘶抽气。堂本刚抿起嘴唇努力憋笑，背对着门装做看风景的样子，可窗帘居然是合上的！他丝毫没有乱了阵脚，不慌不忙伸出一根手指拉下百叶窗的叶片，从缝隙向外眺望，身后是经纪人给光一交代行程的声音。

门关上了，光一松了口气，听到剛说：“下次你的嘴巴要还是这么干，我就不和你接吻了。”

所以才舔他的吗，“那把你的那个什么拿来给我用用。”

拽的跟二五八万似的，“自己买去。”堂本刚推开厚着脸皮挤上前来继续索吻的人，“略略略~”

 

 

15.

这个冬天并没有想象中的那么难过，或许是因为已经度过了最困难的夏秋吧。

会场里洋溢着男男女女老老少少们的笑脸，幸福像泡泡一样，让他看到七色的光。围巾毯子手提包，毛茸茸的样子，很好地收集起他的不安，再转化为动力。

つよちゃん、愛はパワーだよ~！

 

 

16.

年轻人来送来了蜜月旅行纪念品，那副嘴脸堂本光一一辈子都忘不了，还得寸进尺得拉着给剛一起，凑很近地看旅行照。休息室里好生热闹，不知道的人可能会以为KinKi Kids的堂本刚有一“老”一“小”两位经纪人。

 

“冲绳是吗？”热闹过后，堂本光一看着眼前的两件礼物开始思考，“那得坐飞机坐船…算了算了……”

“他很会送礼物的哦~”剛拿起那块布料细细端详，“不知道东京有没有卖的，除了一般的浴衣还想做其他的款式试试看，特别有夏天感，给光一也做吧。”

“不就是一块布料吗，这东京还能没有…”

堂本光一，好酸一男的。

“冲绳特产芭蕉布——东京就算有意义也不一样好吗…算了，不和你解释了。”

光一拿起另一件给他的，同样富有冲绳特色，但剛的是高级布料，自己却是一个手工木雕，小娃娃手里还攥着一个纹路细腻苦瓜。“手工雕刻”这一点，那小子跟自己强调了很多遍，特色也就体现在这一点了吧。

他堂堂一个实力派爱豆，什么时候这么好打发了。还是被自家经纪人，合理吗？

 

“我们也去honeymoon吧～”剛拿起小木雕，挡在脸颊前表演“双簧”，故意使声音变得尖细，好像那个小人真的开口讲话了，“等我可以坐飞机的时候，去冲绳吧。”小圆脸笑眯眯的，“はいさい¹~”

“要不等你可以坐船了，我就去买一艘，咱们自己开船去。”

“你肯定半路就后悔了，我才不要在大海上吵架。”堂本刚为自己那一秒的兴奋和期待忏悔，就这个日夜颠倒，美国作息的大叔？就算真的实现了，回来之后也能让他说一辈子，还是算了吧。

“唉呀…反正只要和你在一起，不管去哪里都是honeymoon。”

剛没忍住，噗嗤笑出了声。

“怎么？”

“喜欢～”

 

都快四十岁了呢，怎么还能这么幸福，堂本刚也想知道。

 

 

17.

“光一…不行了不行了……我不做了…”堂本刚仰面朝天大喘着气，侧过头逃避着什么，汗珠一颗颗从锁骨划过，流向他白净的肱二头肌。

“最后一下，乖，就一下。”

“唔……”

 

“喂喂喂前辈在干什么呢？？？”叽叽喳喳推开休息室门的是几个关系很好的后辈，为首的那个被后边的几个人装模作样的向后拉扯着，不让他太冒进。

一群戏精。

 

堂本刚躺在平板椅上，胸口上方架着一个哑铃，堂本光一站在旁边，手中拿着正要递给剛擦汗的毛巾。

“对不起打扰了！！！”

 

“你们看到了吗！剛kun的大臂——”松崎小声的说，用手在自己身上比划了一下，“快要比光一kun的粗了！！！”

 

18.

堂本光一看到堂本刚的新发型太震惊了，一句话都说不出来。这和之前长发飘飘，偎在自己怀里小鸟依人的剛，是同一个人吗？

长头发——你哥叫你回家吃饭——

“我比较喜欢这个造型~”剛向他展示手机相册里的其他几十种发型，“但是自己不好收拾…干脆我剃个光头，直接用假发算了，不过KinKi Kids里有一个人戴假发就够了吧，你说话呀——”

“帅……挺帅的…”堂本光一像个小学生，还是那种见到喜欢的人之后，害羞到不知所措的单细胞小学生。

他把光一扑到在沙发上，速度之快甚至在耳畔响起一阵风声。将膝盖放进还来不及并拢的双腿之间，居高临下来了一个“沙发靠背咚”。

“我……帅吗？”

故作低沉的嗓音像条细细的小蛇钻进了光一的神经，让他忍不住闭起眼睛享受地颤抖。

“光一…明明那么神通广大，但在这方面……果然有M的潜质呢…”

手指慢悠悠从喉结滑向乳首，光一扬起脖颈，难耐地发出了闷哼声，“别…别摸了……要硬了……”

既然都撩拨起来了，堂本刚也不会就此罢手，他跪在地毯上，开始着手脱光一的裤子。

“你…可以吗？”

“我又不是嘴巴生病了。”

“要不还是算了吧……”

“放心~我涂了草莓味儿的润唇膏。”

这都什么跟什么啊。

剛只吞了几下就直接来了个深喉，堂本光一腰眼一麻，猛烈的快感让他向后倒下。胯间的人正在奋力吞吐，小圆脸被撑起来，口腔中满满都是他的分身。心理上也长时间没有被这样刺激，再加上剛的动作很到位，他没几下就交代了。

 

“大叔我有点担心你还能不能满足我了…”剛抬起头，嘴角还挂着他的东西，狡黠的小舌吐出来，只用舌尖就舔进了口中，看得光一不自觉更硬了。

“不用担心…不舒服的话告诉我。”堂本刚这口气还没喘匀，就被抱起来跨坐在他身上。这是他意识涣散前记得的最后一句话，猴儿急的人三下五除二就把他脱个干净，还不忘调高空调的温度。

 

19.

这次很顺利。虽然光一已经很想要了，但还是极为贴心地先让他动动，看看有没有什么不良连锁反应。

唔…真的快要害羞到疯掉了。

“没事……啊——”

接下来就是无尽又疯狂的顶弄，光一抱着他，不断有力地挺腰深入。亲完脖子问他脖子为什么可以这么好看，亲完脸颊问他脸颊怎么会这么光滑，亲完欧派又问他欧派为什么可以这么柔软。从来都没见过话这么多的堂本光一，而他已经失去了言语的能力，小圆脸可以说是红的滴血。

很满足，里外都是。

已经到春天了呢。

 

20.

 

“光一桑，这是剛桑的新专辑，三版本全，且附特典！”

“啊…麻烦了，谢谢你了。”

年轻人坐上驾驶座，终于松了一口气，“这次新专辑饭们都快抢疯了——还好我下手早。”也没想到自家艺人还想要，他当时犹豫着多订了一套，没想到居然能和现实不谋而合。果然和KinKi桑一起工作久了，也会受到命运的影响。

“下次开会的时候和公司说说好了。”

“光一桑也会买剛桑的CD吗？”

“嗯……”

看来堂本光一不是很想说话。

“好羡慕佐野桑呢～能陪着剛桑一起拍摄…”

“你也想去剛那边吗？”

“不是不是…”嗯？也想去？

 

佐野是剛的经纪人，不管从年纪上还是工作经历上，都是他们的大前辈。

堂本光一看着专辑封底上的十几种造型，想起了那天剛给自己看照片的时候，有几张就是两人的合影，剛顺手就发给了佐野桑。  
嘴上说着不在意的人，斜着眼珠子去瞥两人的聊天记录，剛发现后将手机递给他，说想看就看。他连忙摇头解释，自己不是不相信，只是有一点点好奇…

结果就是剛像个幼儿园老师夸奖小朋友那样摸着他的头发，说他别扭得可爱。

好像也挺好的？就是他们的情趣嘛。

 

“每天和剛桑待在一起时间最长的就是佐野桑了吧…”年轻人转动方向盘，漫不经心地提起。

堂本光一在心里幼稚地翻白眼，和他在一起时间最久的明明就是我，经纪人哪里比得过同居伴侣啊喂。是我是我是我！

 

晚上，堂本光一和在外地有工作的堂本刚视频通话。剛从屏幕上看到那个人今天格外的娇羞，总是低着头不敢正眼看自己，不过应该是自己太累看眼花了吧。

 

“可以摸摸你的鬓角吗，就…剃青的地方……”这是堂本刚回到家里之后接到的第一句话，这个人还是和昨晚一样娇。

“好啊好啊。”他乖乖伸出了脑袋。

 

手指一点点触碰到那些短发，微微扎手，更多的是酥痒，从指尖直达血液，再输送到身体的各个角落。

“今天…剛想对我怎么样都行……”收回的手握成拳，紧张的放在胸前，“我看了新专辑……tsuyo…很帅……”

总算知道怎么回事儿了，原来是自己点燃了一颗蠢蠢欲动的少女心。

“诶，你是第一天知道我帅吗？”

“这次和之前都不一样……”或许这一次心里带着更多的心疼，所以看他的眼光也会更加怜惜，再加上这次剛的风格比起以往更加具有成年人的色气，各种因素一起作用。  
他才不会告诉堂本刚，一个PV把自己看硬了。  
变换的发型，时而刚毅，时而诱惑。一时间竟像有十几个不同人格的堂本刚将他围绕。声线里的色气如排山倒海扑面而来，浓墨重彩，一笔笔被堂本刚和谐地涂抹均匀，直击他的灵魂。  
堂本光一软在了沙发上，头脑发昏，这是他第一次想要被剛占有，让他只为自己疯狂，甚至贪婪的每一个都想要。

“那我先记着账，今天太累了。”

 

不过后来还是没能实现光一的“愿望”，本来说好了换位试试，他也做好了心理建设，但关键时刻剛突然就说上边好累，自己还是喜欢在下边。高热的身体像个快要融化的小熊软糖，软绵绵地挂在他身上耍赖皮，于是又换了回来。

可爱到让人在一秒钟之内无条件丧失理智。

 

总之不管怎么样，一切以堂本刚为大。

 

21.

-可以透露一下光一桑说过的最浪漫的一句话是什么吗？

“nice fishing²那次吧。”

-诶，这是有什么小插曲吗？

“以前有幸做过堂本兄弟这个节目，有一次我们两个人作为嘉宾参与了一问一答，是那个时候他说过的话呢。”

激动的小编内心已经开始掰指头算，那个时候距离现在到底有十好几年。

-这样的吗~那…现在耳朵的状况大概是怎么样呢？

“很抱歉，虽然不想让大家失望，不过病情确实并没有明显的好转…但是也慢慢习惯了和他相处。比如…和朋友们在一起很开心的时候，也会有一瞬间忘记自己还有这样的状况，然后冷静下来才慢慢反应过来——啊~我现在左耳听不见呢，这样。其实是好事，首先自己可以慢慢接受自己了，因为人首先是要爱自己的嘛。”

还说着和之前差不多的话，不过去年是为了安慰自己安慰大家，现在是因为内心真的懂了，所以很有底气。小小的善意累积，为他撑起一整个温柔的世界，那还有什么害怕的呢，他已经拥有了最宝贵的力量。

-剛桑也有solo的活动，那作为KinKi Kids目前有什么安排吗？

“这个就属于机密了，暂时不方便说，但是——我想肯定不会辜负大家的期待的。funk的音乐做起来确实会比KinKi的歌曲要稍微自由和容易一些，不过大家也不用担心，一定会找到和谐共处的方法的。”

-那么互相之间是怎么看待对方的solo活动呢？

“嗯…solo就是在不同的领域kirakira，他做好他的我做好的我的就行，之前也说过，我要创澡一个光一进不来的世界，他要创造一个我进不去的世界。事实上也是这样子呢，虽然感觉很矛盾，但其实很和谐很平衡，emmm…到底该怎么说呢…”

-啊…没关系，我想如果是二位的话，大家都能够理解…刚才光一桑想对剛桑说的话，是“不是你就不行”，那剛桑对光一桑有什么要说的吗？

已经结束了所有采访的堂本光一就站在摄像机旁边，低头摸了一下鼻子，典型的害羞表现。他已经不再像年轻时那样笑的一览无余了，但也只是换了一种方法而已，开花的柿子都烂在了心里，偶尔忘记管理，不小心冒出来后才会被发现。也许这就是大人的收敛吧，什么事情都不外露了，只藏在心底和爱人分享。但他又是一个憋不住喜欢的，即便是藏起来也都被大家看在了眼里。

堂本刚面向器材的方向坐好，嘴角扬起一个让人安心的弧度，“和堂本先生的话，已经是一个眼神就能接收到全部信息的程度了呢。”  
热衷于跑火车的坏处就是，说了些浪漫的话也有被解读为开玩笑的可能。但只要当事人们心里清楚，不就足够了吗。  
“即便如此——”他两手放在膝盖上，端正地坐好身体向前微躬，“光一桑——谢谢你！”

简单的几个字，却包含了他们一生都诉不尽的衷肠。

谢谢你，真的谢谢你，谢谢你长久的陪伴，谢谢你温柔的理解，谢谢你毫无保留的的认同。谢谢遇到你，谢谢爱上你，谢谢同行有你，谢谢所有。

这三十几年的人生，全部都包含在这两个字里。

足够描述了，对他们来说，真的足够了。无需强求辞藻华丽的修饰，拒绝那些冠冕堂皇的借口，他们在那里，就是对这份感情最好的证明。

绵延亘古，矢志不渝。

 

摄影棚里响起了掌声，他看到相方笑得前仰后合险些入境，幸亏摄影助理眼疾手快，将他拉回了画面之外。

-好的，那么最后，剛桑，对自己或者对粉丝，还有什么要说的吗？

堂本刚稍作思考，表情还是那般淡然，他缓缓开口，“首先当然是希望我的经历，可以给和我同样状况的人，或者正在遭受人生挫折的人一些力量。然后…我知道为我祈祷的饭有很多，每个人和我一样也都做了许多努力……但是——大家！！”  
眼神里满是坚定，好听的声音向这个世界传达出自己的态度。  
“我想，奇迹已经发生了哟。”

大眼睛擅长地抛出一个wink，眼角眨着光，发射到每个人心里。

来来往往的缘分，无需解释，该懂的人自然会懂。简单的故事，早已化为了动人的诗篇。

 

“cut——以上就是本次采访的全部内容，堂本光一桑，堂本剛桑，还有KinKi Kids桑——今天拍摄辛苦了——”

 

早就有一大把樱花的种子悄悄被埋下，放心吧，她终究会开放的。

因为，马上又是春天了。

 

22.

时间作为人类主观上给出的，来计量公转自转规律的概念，或许并没有真实存在，但钟面上的指针永远向前。  
可这又有什么好担忧的呢，只要他和他一路相伴，即便黑暗的永夜，天空里不也星尘永辉吗。

努力就是你的魔法，去积攒人生的微光。

 

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—

はいさい：冲绳语的こんにちは

nice fishing：出自02-03年DB的跨年SP KK一问一答 我会把截图在lof里另贴一条 B站可搜15454638 合集最后一条

**Author's Note:**

> —·—·—·—·—·—·—·写在最后·—·—·—·—·—·—·—
> 
> 首先，感谢看到这里的你😘  
> 其次，文章其实应该分成更多小章节  
> 但今年出道22周年 我就想赶巧凑个整(作者毫无意义的估固执)  
> 最后，再次表达我的态度  
> 现实究竟是怎样局外人无从知晓，也无需知晓  
> 每一段青春都会老去  
> 但在我们的记忆里  
> 永远会为他们留一个位置  
> 这个世界上真的没有其他事情  
> 能比喜欢上KK更幸福 更能得到力量了
> 
> 再次感谢您的阅读ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ 💕


End file.
